Lori and Leni, Best Sister Friends
by WinterFairy209
Summary: Little scenes from Lori and Leni's relationship throughout the years.


**_Author's Note: This was inspired after I watched the first few episodes because I noticed how Leni and Lori seemed the closest with each other due to their similar interests and age and paired up when the Loud kids went into groups. So, enjoy!_**

* * *

Lori frowned at her new sister, she had been there for a year, but Lori still hadn't gotten use to her.

Mr. and Mrs. Loud set Leni down in front of Lori, babbling about how _pretty_ Leni is, how _smart_ Leni is. Lori narrowed her eyes.

"Watching you," Two year-old Lori hissed, still rocky at speech.

Leni giggled and clapped her hands in appreciation.

"L-o-r-i" She sounded out. "Lori!"

Mr. and Mrs. Loud gasped. "Leni said her first word!"

Mrs. Loud gushed and picked Lori up. "Isn't that sweet Lori? Leni's first word was your name!"

Lori softened, maybe Leni wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Lori marched authoritatively around the staircase. At 4 years-old, she had already started acting like queen of the world.

"Leni!" She called and the three year old zoomed upstairs, lining up in front of her older sister. "I heard there were tears today, why?"

Leni frowned. "Milk go bye-bye."

Lori shook her head. "Crying over spilled milk. Disgraceful."

Leni quivered. "But milk go bye-bye!"

"And what do we do when milk goes bye-bye?"

"Cry?" Leni sniffled.

"No!" Lori disagreed. "We ask for more!"

Leni nodded her head furiously. "Right. More milk-milk!"

"Yeah!" Lori took her plan into action. "Loud sisters attack!"

Her and Leni rushed down the stairs and started banging on Mr. Loud's knees.

"We demand more milk!" Lori exclaimed.

"More milk-milk!" Leni exclaimed along with Leni.

Mr. Loud chuckled and scooped up Lori in his arms. "Aw, aren't you sweet? Helping out your sister like that."

Lori pouted. "This is serious, daddy!"

"Alright," Mr. Loud relented with a smile. "Who's up for milk and cookies in the kitchen?"

Both girls smiled. "Me! Me!"

Mr. Loud guided them to the kitchen and poured them glasses of milk. While he rummaged around in the cabinets, Lori sent a secret smile towards her sister. "Mission accomplished."

"Milk-milk!" Leni tittered, sloshing her glass around.

"Yes, more milk-milk."

* * *

Six year-old Leni growled at her math homework and chewed on her writing utensil. She seemed more apt to stare at her homework than to actually do it.

Lori sat across the room, which by this point, they shared. She tried to ignore her sister's groans of frustration, but the growling, chewing and occasional pounding on the desk finally got to her.

"Okay," Lori sighed. "What's with the growling?"

"It's this math homework!" Leni claimed. "It's impossible. _2+2? 2+5? 1+5?_ What do they think I am, some kind of genius?"

"First of all," Lori started. "You probably shouldn't write in crayon."

Lori stopped chewing on the teal crayon in her mouth for a second. "But it's my favorite color! Blue-ey!"

"Spit it out!" Lori commanded.

Leni sighed and spit the crayon into Lori's beckoning hand.

Lori shuddered. "Okay, _gross_."

She threw the chewed up crayon into the garbage can near the doorway before going to her backpack and grabbing a pencil.

"Here," she presented it to Leni. "Real big kids use pencils." Her words would have been more valid if it weren't for the heart stickers all over it.

"I am a real big kid!"

"Okay, use the pencil."

Leni took the pencil and carefully placed it beside her homework.

"Now, Leni," Lori began to say, sliding next her sister. "See, here…"

The rest of the afternoon was spent carefully going over the worksheet, side by side.

* * *

"Lori? Can you please stop crying?" 12 year-old Leni begged as she watched her sister go through another fit of tears.

"I-I c-can't!" Lori whined. "I j-just feel s-so…sad!"

"But he's just some stupid boy."` Yes, 13 year-old Lori had her first heart break.

"S-some stupid boy! That's my life, Leni!"

"But you only went on one date," Leni said, trying to reason with her sister.

"And then he dumped me f-for stupid M-Mellissa!" Lori burst into another crying fit.

Leni gasped. "That's not right. You have way better hair!"

"I k-know, right?"

"See, that only proves how fashionably-impaired he is! You deserve a boy that can see how pretty you are!"

"B-but it still h-hurts!" Lori cried.

"Then can you at least use this tissue?" Leni presented a box of tissues she had grabbed when she heard the sobbing. "Your face doesn't deserve to get all puffy!"

"T-thanks."

Leni wasn't sure how to make her sister feel all better, but she sure would try.

* * *

"Oooh, I'm so nervous! Is she here yet? Is she?" Leni squealed.

"As I've already told you, for the fifteenth time, she's not here yet!" hissed Lisa from the window.

"Are you sure this is the best idea? We don't even know if she passed!" fretted Lincoln.

"Oh, I know she did. _I know_ ," Leni assured everyone. Unsurprisingly, it wasn't very assuring.

"If she does experience crushing defeat, we can at least be in sorrow together," Lucy said.

"Why are you sad?" Lincoln asked.

"Life, Lincoln. _Life_."

"Why couldn't have Hops been part of the party?" Lana complained.

"Because Hops is gross, Lana," answered Lola.

"You're gross!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-"

"Stop your quibbling!" Lisa shouted. "I can see the car! Hide!" Everybody dashed to their hiding places with Lynn jumping up and flicking off the light.

"Ha! Good one! Quibbling siblings!" Luan laughed before Luna pulled her behind the couch.

The door slowly creaked open to the dark house and Mr. Loud walked in. "Kids! Come down and meet the newest Loud house driver!" He noticed the lights. "Hey, why is it so dark in here?"

As he flicked on the lights, the Loud kids jumped out. "Surprise!"

"A surprise party! For me!" Mr. Loud squealed.

"Dad? I think it's for me," Lori said from behind her father

"Oh," Mr. Loud cleared his throat. "Right." He through the house letting Lori enter.

"Hey, dad," Lincoln whispered. "You can have a slice of cake if you want. It's in the kitchen"

That perked him up. "Oooh, cake!"

Lori looked around the scene. "You guys planned a surprise party for me?"

"Yeah," Leni bounced. "I had the idea for the party, and decided what the sign should say, but Lucy painted the sign…" Leni gestured towards the sign hung up near the staircase reading "Yay! You can drive!" in black lettering.

"I made it black like my soul," Lucy said.

Leni nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Luna and Luan made the cake…"

"And then Lisa ordered the cake after that failed," Lincoln noted.

Lisa shot Lori a thumbs up.

"Sorry bout' that," Luna apologized. "I thought setting the oven on high would make it go faster."

"I still think we did an 'eggxcellent' try," Luan joked.

"Lynn, Lincoln and Lana set up the decorations and me and Lola picked the color scheme!" Leni continued.

"Lola and I," Lisa corrected.

"But you didn't pick out the decorations?" Leni asked, confused.

Lisa sighed. "I sometimes worry for our survival as a species."

"Aw, guys," Lori cooed. "That is so sweet. How can I ever repay you?"

Lincoln started to speak up before Lori interrupted. "And free drives is not an option."

"Trust me. All you needed to do was take a good photo," Leni assured her. "Which reminds me, can we see it!"

The rest of the Loud kids frantically agreed about seeing the photo.

"Well, okay," Lori took out her license and showed it to her siblings.

Leni cheered. "Yes! It's good!"


End file.
